The Unrotten Apple
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: Don't look away... And don't blink... (This involves WhoLock with the Tenth Doctor)


**Prologue: The Ones Who Weep**

-_London, November 28th 2012, 221B Baker Street_-

Another typical evening in London. Everyone was doing early Christmas shopping, or just hanging out with a bunch of friends at the pub, or just taking a stroll in the park.

It was just another typical evening, for normal people anyway.

When living with a consulting detective Sherlock Holmes, it is what you would call pretty normal to those who stay with him. He and his partner a former military doctor named John were meeting with Lestrade at a crime scene while Shadow and Sakura had stayed at the place called home waiting for them to return.

Sakura was just cleaning out the flat like she does daily, while Shadow helped out their landlady, Mrs. Hudson. It wasn't long until Shadow had come upstairs to where their caretakers stayed.

"Hey Sakura!" He said while entering the room. Sakura stopped sweeping the floor and humming to herself. "I'm going with Mrs. Hudson to get a few things from the supermarket." He told her, "You know what that means?"

"Don't touch anything, I know!" Sakura said with her usual smile. Shadow walked out while saying, "I'll be back." Sakura soon found herself by herself in the flat, which she was used to anyway. She continued to clean up while she hummed "The Crooked Man".

Before she knew it, a half an hour had already passed, and she was finally done cleaning up everything; except for Sherlock's workspace, but she was never allowed to touch those anyway, so the flat was technically clean. She decided to award herself, since she remembered John had bought her favorite dessert which was an apple crumpet. She put away the cleaning supplies and proceeded to the fridge. She opened the door to find the apple crumpet, along with other things in the fridge. In other words dismembered body parts.

It's strange... As a child it should scare her, but she had gotten used to seeing them after seven months had passed. Before she could take the crumpet, she heard the door open from downstairs, which had startled her. She let out a gasp as she heard the door from downstairs close.

"Who-who's there?"

Sakura slowly approached the second exit to the flat, she opened the door and grabbed the nearest object she could find; John's old cane. As she opened the door, downstairs she heard something had slammed shut. She soon heard another door open from downstairs.

"Sha-Shadow? Is that you?"

Sakura soon found herself going down the stairs. She turned the corner only to find that Mrs. Hudson's flat was not opened but the only flat that was vacant at Baker Street; Which was flat 221C. Sakura gulped as she slowly approached the door. She opened it as far as it could go and she descended down to the living room only to find that the door was open and the lights were dim.

"He-hello? Is anyone there?"

It wasn't until she saw a dark figure that appeared to have wings within the room.

"Who are you?"

Suddenly the lights shut off for only a few seconds and then turned back on only to find the figure had moved closer to where she was. She let out a scream and started to run back up the stairs and she shut the door. She caught her breath as she slid down the door. It wasn't long until she heard banging on the other side.

As soon as she heard the banging she ran up the stairs and shut the door and locked it; Acting fast she hid under the table and put her hands over her mouth. For ten minutes she didn't hear a sound from whatever it was.

She removed herself from her hiding place.

"Is… Is it gone…?"

The lights had suddenly gave out, and she found the same figure right behind her. She let out a scream and just ran. She got ran through the open door and ran down the stairs towards the front door.

"**I'VE GOT TO GO AND WARN THEM!**"

However when she opened the door, the strange figure was standing outside, waiting for her.

She quickly shut the door and tried to run back upstairs only to find it right there in front of her again. It was no use how much she tried, everywhere she turned it was standing right there in front of her blocking her exit.

Eventually, Sakura was backed up into a corner, and the the figure had loomed over her.

She started to cry as she shut her eyes and prepared herself what was about to come.

* * *

"_Sakura? Sakura come on wake up, you can't sleep for the entire day._"

Sakura immediately sat up from her bed, which made her friend Shadow jump. He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Calm down you were just having a nightmare." he said comforting her. "Oh, right a nightmare." Sakura said with her usual smile.

"Geez Sakura, it really is hard to wake you up."

"What do you mean?"

"No offense but you sleep like a log."

They soon heard someone yell down the stairs.

"**COME ON YOU TWO! FOR GOD'S SAKE HOW LONG DOES TAKE FOR YOU TO GET READY!?**"

"**WE'RE COMING! HOLD YOUR HORSES!**" Shadow yelled down the stairs, "Jesus, how impatient can he be, I mean really?"

Shadow turned to Sakura, "Well we might as well get dressed while we still can, after all we don't him to drag us out of here now would we."

Sakura let out a giggle, "Right."

Within a few minutes they both got ready, in there casual clothes and they proceeded downstairs, where there caretaker Sherlock Holmes was already and waiting for them.

"Ah! Finally!" Sherlock said, "What took you so long?"

"Hey it's a weekend, what did you expect?" Shadow said, "Besides a lot of people happen to sleep in on Sundays."

"So what does that have to with anything?"

"Everything!"

"Come on you two!" Sakura said getting in between them, "Honestly, do you guys have to fight over everything?"

"Sort of." Sherlock and Shadow said, "Shut up."

Soon enough John came up the stairs, "Hey I finally managed to get a cab."

"Well than, shall we?" Sherlock asked the both of them.

They proceeded down the stairs and went into the cab.

As the cab drove towards their destination, Sakura couldn't help but ask, "Um could you remind me again where we are going?" "Oh, you don't remember?." Sherlock asked while searching up info on his phone, "There's just been another murder, it's the ninth one in the whole month."

"You mean the person died the same death?" Sakura asked.

Shadow replied, "Pretty much, there were no witnesses, and I bet there isn't going to be any evidence the this time."

"Criminals always leave some form of evidence Shadow." Sherlock said, "Didn't I tell you that last case?"

"I know, I know you did, but say we don't find anything what then?" Shadow asked.

"Look harder." The detective answered almost immediately.

"That was fast." Shadow mumbled.

"But you can't help but wonder, all nine people suffering a snap in the neck." John said, "And then there are almost no witnesses, why is that?"

"Who knows… That's what we're going to find out." Sherlock said.

As the three continued to talk about the case, Sakura stared out the window of the cab. She fogged the window and drew a pair of wings; similar to the ones that she saw on the dark figure.

"I wonder who that was…" Sakura asked herself, "I wonder if he was even human?"

Suddenly the wings she draw on the window began to form words; a message.

"Huh? What is-"

The message had said:

Beware of the ones who weep.

She let out a surprised gasp when she was suddenly snapped back into reality, when she felt John tap her on her shoulder. "Hey, you okay?" John asked. Sakura turned back to the window only to see the picture of the wings was back to the way it was.

"_The picture… But why is it..._?"

"Sakura? Sakura you all right?"

She turned to John and said to him, "I'm fine I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

"You sure?"

"Mmm-hmm. Don't worry about me John."

Soon enough the cab stopped at there crime scene which there was a lake covered with ice where the killing took place.

-End Of Prologue-


End file.
